30 Worlds Megaforce XI-A Marriage Made in Meatballs
by William Raymer
Summary: The Enterprise arrives in the Unaligned World of Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and must save Flint and Sam's big day!
1. Prologue

_30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode XI: "A Marriage Made in Meatballs"_

by William "Blissey" Raymer

Based on the Columbia Pictures Industries/Sony Pictures Animation motion picture

_Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2_

Screenplay by Erica Rivinoja, John Francis Daley and Jonathan Goldstein

Screen Story by Phil Lord, Christopher Miller and Erica Rininoja

Inspired by the book _Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs_

Written by Judi Barrett

Illustrated by Ron Barrett

(Published by Simon and Schuster, Inc.)

"Princess Scarlett" character taken from the _Sofia the First_ fanfiction series _The Scarlet Saga_

Written by j_akevoronkov_1

"Skips" character taken from the Cartoon Network series _Regular Show_

Created by J.G. Quintel

"Xur" character taken from the Universal Pictures/Warner Bros. Pictures (as successor-in-interest to Lorimar Productions) film _The Last Starfighter_

Written by Jonathan Betuel

_Previously on _30 Worlds: Megaforce_..._

_The _Enterprise_ arrived in their first Unaligned World, the Unaligned World of Divergent, in order to locate Beatrice "Tris" Prior, the Divergent Key._

_Almost immediately upon their arrival, William and Sofia became embroiled in the internal politics of Dauntless, one of the five Factions that inhabited a ruined future version of the great city of Chicago. First, William was challenged to an honor fight against a Dauntless initiate._

_Then, when Tris was abducted by faction leader Max and spirited off to an A.I.C. compound in the wastelands outside Old Chicago as part of a plot to upset the balance between the five Factions, William led an _Enterprise_ rescue team to liberate her and transport her to the _Enterprise_._

_Eventually, Four—the second-in-command of Dauntless—challenged Max to a fight for control of Dauntless and chose William to fight on his behalf. Using his newly-acquired access to the powers of _Ressha Sentai ToQger_, William defeated Max in a fight to the death._

_PROLOGUE_

In the combat information center on the _DDV Enterprise_, Prince William of the lost kingdom of Cinnabar stood at his place in front of the ship's Galaxy Map. Around him, his friends and shipmates were going about their duties as the ship sailed through the dimensional tides en route to their next destination.

"_Sickbay to C.I.C._," a voice called out. William crossed over to his private terminal. "Go ahead, Isabella," William said. The face of Isabella Garcia-Shapiro appeared on the terminal's screen. "_William, Tris is asking to speak to you,_" she said.

"On my way, Isabella," William said. He turned to Bayonetta, who was standing nearby. "Take over, Bayonetta," he said. Bayonetta nodded, then stood at the Galaxy Map as William walked into the central access turbolift.

In the _Enterprise_'s Sickbay, Isabella was scanning a woman drinking from a cup and sitting on one of the room's biobeds. The doors into Sickbay opened, revealing William. Beatrice "Tris" Prior set her cup down and smiled at William.

"Isabella told me what you and your crew did for me and Four, William," Tris said. "Thank you." "It's my job, Tris," William said. "Please excuse us, Isabella."

Isabella nodded, then entered her office. "I'm sorry we lied to you about who we really were and why we were in your world, Tris," William said as he sat on the biobed next to Tris. "Isabella told me why you had to," she said. "It's no problem as far as I am concerned."

Tris gestured to Isabella's office door. "Isabella says I can leave," Tris added. "So, what do you need me to do?"

"Whatever you can do, Tris," William said before a chime sounded. "_C.I.C. to Prince William. We have arrived in the Unaligned World of Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs,_" the voice of Sergeant Tamora Calhoun said.

"On our way, Sergeant," William said. "Summon all senior officers to the Briefing Room." "_Aye, aye, sir,_" Calhoun said. Tris followed William out of Sickbay.

The heads of the _Enterprise_'s senior officers turned as the Briefing Room doors opened to reveal William and Tris. William gestured for Tris to sit next to Calhoun as he himself moved to stand next to the holographic projector in the center of the room.

"E.R.I.N., begin briefing," William said. The projection of E.R.I.N., the ship's artificial intelligence, appeared as the room lights dimmed.

"A few years ago, an amateur inventor named Flint Lockwood created a machine that turned water into any kind of food he programmed into its computer. He called it the 'Flint Lockwood Diatonic Super Mutating Dynamic Food Replicator,' or the FLDSMDFR, for short," E.R.I.N. began.

"The FLDSMDFR caused food-based weather systems to form, not just above Lockwood's hometown of Swallow Falls, a small island in the Atlantic Ocean, but above most of the world's major cities and other population centers. At first, the weather was welcomed by the people. But, when the FLDSMDFR went haywire, Flint took it upon himself to deactivate the device and save the world. He was joined by these people, who along with Flint himself, are the Cloudy Key," E.R.I.N. said, turning to the projector.

"Sam Sparks, a well-known weather reporter; Manny—last name unknown—her faithful cameraman; Brent McHale, Flint's former bully-turned-best friend; Flint's pet monkey, Steve; and Earl Deveraux, a policeman in Swallow Falls. Finally, Flint used another of his inventions, spray-on shoes, to clog the FLDSMDFR's exit port and short out the machine...or so he thought," E.R.I.N. continued.

"What do you mean?" Tris asked. "Shortly thereafter, the LIVE Corporation purchased the entire town of Swallow Falls and moved all of its citizens to the town of San Franjose, some three hundred miles to the north," E.R.I.N. responded. "Flint, who had tried but failed to become a LIVECorp 'thinkquanaut' six months before, was hired to return to Swallow Falls and investigate a mysterious rash of food-animal hybrids—or 'foodimals'-that had appeared on the island, which had become overrun with vegetation."

"It was discovered that the FLDSMDFR had survived and was creating the foodimals based on its last-known program instructions. When LIVECorp and its chairman, Chester V, tried to seize the FLDSMDFR, Flint and his friends stopped them and destroyed the FLDSMDFR once and for all," E.R.I.N. finished.

"Well, why does Master Yen Sid want us to go to this world, E.R.I.N.?" Zenon Kar asked. "I'm glad you asked, Zenon," E.R.I.N. said. Images of the foodimals on the holographic projector switched to an online news article headlined "WACKY INVENTOR AND WELL-KNOWN WEATHERGIRL ENGAGED."

"Master Yen Sid suspects that the remnants of LIVECorp's thinkquanauts might try to sabotage Flint and Sam's wedding in retaliation for the couple's hand in the death of Chester V during the foodimal crisis," E.R.I.N. said.

"I see," William said. "Tris, Zenon, Skips, Bayonetta, Phineas, Ferb, please remain here. The rest of you are dismissed."

Except for the individuals William specified, the briefing room emptied.

_::TBC::_


	2. Chapter 1

_30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode XI: "A Marriage Made in Meatballs"_

_CHAPTER ONE_

In the cockpit of _Gavan's Glory_, William grasped the flight stick and guided it to a landing on the outskirts of the recovering town of Swallow Falls. Around him, the rest of the away team were readying their gear.

Tris was polishing a knife before putting it in the sheath at her waist. Zenon, Phineas and Ferb were ensuring that their scanners and other equipment were fully charged and ready for the mission. Bayonetta was stretching, while Sofia was preparing her Mobilates.

"All right, everyone. Here's the plan," William said. "The residents of Swallow Falls are starting to reclaim the land on this side of the island, while the other side of the island has been left exclusively for the foodimals. We must not disturb them unless circumstances demand otherwise. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Bayonetta said. The rest of the away team simply nodded. "Your scanners have been updated with a map of the island, including the boundaries between the human-inhabited and foodimal-inhabited sides of the island. Like I said, we will stick to the human sector unless we need to cross over," William said before opening the embarkation hatch. "Let's go."

As the away team walked into Swallow Falls, William noticed a few officers in S.F.P.D. uniform blue working security on a construction project bridging the human-inhabited and foodimal-inhabited sectors. "How ya doin'?" one of the officers said.

"Fine. And you?" William responded. "Great," the officer said. William noticed the name "Deveraux" on the officer's uniform. "You're Earl Deveraux, aren't you?" William asked. Earl Deveraux smiled. "You've heard of me?" he said.

"You're famous!" Sofia said. "You and everyone that Flint Lockwood had with him during the foodimal crisis and back to the weather systems caused by the FLDSMDFR have become famous worldwide."

The rest of the away team nodded their admiration. "We're doing research for an upcoming movie based on Flint Lockwood," William said. "I'm William Pine, and I'm going to produce it."

William gestured to Sofia, Phineas, Ferb, Zenon, Tris and Bayonetta in turn. "With me are Sophia Winter, who will play Sam Sparks; Edward Styles, our production designer; Aaron Kaufman, our special effects supervisor; Kirsten Blake, who will play young Sam; Elizabeth Wooden, our head of security; and Sunny O'Keefe, our writer," William said.

"Welcome to you all," Earl said. "Let me escort you into town. As we go, you'll be able to get a feel for things." "We appreciate that, Officer Deveraux," Zenon said.

Shortly thereafter, Earl was leading the _Enterprise_ away team past the docks as Flint Lockwood, Sam Sparks and Flint's father Tim were stepping off Tim's boat.

"Earl!" Sam said when she saw Earl. "Sam, how are you doing?" Earl said. "Just escorting some important visitors through town."

Each member of the away team introduced themselves in their cover identities. "So, Columbia's makin' a movie about us? Amazing!" Flint said. "Will the movie discuss our wedding?" Sam asked.

"That's why we're here, Miss Sparks," Bayonetta said. "A camera crew will shoot the wedding for inclusion in the finished film. My team and I will guard against any possible interference from outside forces," Tris said.

"Are you expecting trouble?" Tim asked. "In light of the recent hacking incident related to _The Interview_, Sony Pictures is taking no chances," Tris said. "This film is one of the ways Sony is looking to get back on its feet, and we want to protect it any way we possibly can."

"Well, thank you for your efforts, Mr. Pine," Flint said. "No problem, Flint," William said. "Now, we need you to get the team together. We need to know all we can about you so as to make the film as authentic as possible."

"Give us a couple of hours," Earl said. "In the meantime, let me escort you to our best hotel. The Mayor's waiting for us there."

William nodded, then smiled at Flint, Tim and Sam. "We'll see you later," William said. Earl led the away team away from the construction site.

Back aboard the _Enterprise_, Skips stood at the Galaxy Map in the C.I.C. as Troy Bolton exited the central access turbolift. "Good morning, Master Skips," Troy said. "Just Skips is fine, Troy," Skips said. "How's Gabriella?"

"Well, thank you," Troy said. "We're still getting back into a semblance of a routine after our honeymoon was interrupted to have us join the team to rescue Tris."

"And we're still sorry for doing that," Skips said. "But when Tris needed help, we needed all hands on deck."

"Gabriella and I understand," Troy said. "But like we said to William and Sofia, it's time we started pulling our weight around here. To that end, Gabriella is assisting Isabella in Sickbay, allowing the Gold Squadron pilots who were working there to return to their proper duties."

"Very well," Skips said. "I gotta head back to my room and rest. Could you take over until CeCe comes on duty in a few hours?"

"Sure," Troy said. "Have a nice rest, Skips." Skips smiled before stepping into the c.a.t. Troy turned back to face the Galaxy Map and tapped a control.

_Ship's Log, _DDV Enterprise_, Mission Day 1,139, Troy Bolton recording._

_We are currently in geosynchronous orbit over the island of Swallow Falls in the Unaligned World of Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, awaiting a progress report from our away team on the surface. Ship's status is green on all systems, and crew are at full readiness._

Mayor Craig Vincent sat at the bar inside the Swallow Falls Regent hotel and smiled as Earl led the _Enterprise_ away team into the bar. "Thanks, Earl. Mr. Pine, on behalf of the people of Swallow Falls, I'd like to officially welcome you," he said. "It's not much right now, but it is home."

"On behalf of Sony Pictures Entertainment, I would like to thank _you_ for allowing us to film in your city, despite the difficulties of the recovery efforts in front of you," William said. "During our visit, we will provide whatever aid and assistance we can."

"We appreciate it, Mr. Pine," Vincent said. "I've asked the Regent to set aside an entire floor for the use of the production for the duration of your visit. Just check in with the front desk and they'll provide the rest of the details."

"Thanks again," Sofia said. The away team stood up and walked up to the front desk. A receptionist was at a computer terminal. "Can I help you, sir?" he asked.

"Hi, I'm William Pine with the Sony Pictures _Project: Meatball_ team. I have a list of the primary staff of the production assigned to the filming here in Swallow Falls. If any of them arrive to check in, send them up to our floor," William said, handing the receptionist a piece of paper.

"Yes, sir," the receptionist said. "Will you require assistance getting your gear up to your rooms?" "No thank you," William said.

The away team turned and got into a nearby elevator.

_::TBC::_


End file.
